ONE DAY
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Blondie, now is not the time to be screening my calls. You're the only one unaccounted for, and I don't know where Elena and Stefan are. At least call your mother. The answer to where Caroline was? Caroline accepts that she is in love with Klaus and not only for herself, and agrees to spend ONE DAY with him in Atlanta ... What will happen when is time to say goodbye?...


**This fic is based in the song "****___Never Let me Go" by Florence and The Machine_**

* * *

_Looking up from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea._

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under._

April 23, 3:00 a.m.

Caroline POV

I'm sick of this shit, the ripper virus, Enzo, Tom, the "Travelers", Liv, Markos, Elena and Stefan having visions of them in a parallel universe, Tyler... this is overwhelming, almost since I can't stand it anymore. I stop myself for a bit and try to see everything from another perspective. And although I look the same I am not the same anymore. I've changed, I've grown, yet the neurotic in me is going crazy. And I 'm in love with someone. However it is impossible, and I can hardly breathe, I need air, not that you need much, but I feel that my heart is going to explode, and that is if I do not see him, if I don't talk to him, I'm going to fall apart. I need to get out of here, though possibly, escape means going deep inside this stupid feeling. Being in love with the one once was our worst enemy. I take the phone and call.

A moment later I regret it, but it's too late... he answered very fast... I thought he would be asleep and I would hang up in time...

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus answering across the line.

I was speechless for a moment, didn't know he was awake and answer as quickly and to hear his voice was soothing but disturbing, is like when you get your neck snapped, calming but yet you can't breathe, you faint and then there is the pain of death, you wake up again, quiet, alive, but sore. Is that his voice was squeezing my chest and it wouldn't let me breathe. But then again hearing him was kind of soothing. It is a difficult feeling to explain. Like when they say that if you are in love you feel butterflies in your stomach, but actually what you feel are some terrible nausea, some stressful dizziness, coupled with a heaviness in the legs that will not let you walk, and the lack of oxygen in the brain do not let you think. And you are only back to be normal when you're in his arms.

"Hello, Klaus. I need you." I said almost whispering, so I just gave up, as if those words I said everything he needed to know.

"What you need, LOVE?" I replied. I needed to see.

"You! I want to see you! Talk? Not here, but today, and certainly New Orleans is far." I couldn't, didn't want to stop. I needed him, needed to feel the confidence, the tranquility, the security I felt, that time he saved me from Ric. I needed to hear him say those words again. "It's okay, it's okay. It's me. It's okay, you're safe" remembered his words in my mind.

"Calm down, well, is it okay if I sent you a plane ticket to… Atlanta?"

"Okay..." I said breathlessly.

"Wait a minute, I buy the ticket and call you in five minutes, LOVE" and he hung up.

Those were the longest five minutes of my life and that I felt like I was sinking, I think that's the best word to describe it, had succumbed to his charms even though I had once told him that I was too smart to be seduced by him. Everything around me was breaking into pieces and all I could do was think of him. And I could only describe what I was feeling this way, I was crazy, lost, and hopelessly in love with him. That's all! I give up, without him life is harder than it looks. I can't spend another day without calling him and talk to him.

My phone rang.

"Yeah, tell me?" I answered.

"Ok, in the morning you have to take a flight from Richmond at 7:15 am Delta Airlines, First Class, see you at the airport in Atlanta. The return ticket is open, LOVE..."he said fondly.

"Thanks" I whispered.

I try to sleep but couldn't, I was too eager to see him, I was too disoriented, is that I couldn't stand everything that is going on, and all I want is to be with him.

Time went by while I was too restless in bed, I could not believe what I had done, I had agreed to spend a day with him, away from here. I started to prepare some luggage, a coat, and a change of clothes, a few bags of blood in a small portable cooler in a backpack, in case something happened. When I arrive at Atlanta's airport, I decided to turn off my phone, I did not want to know anything from anyone. I get off the plane and there he was, with that smirk of his, waiting all his gallant so handsome with a beige sweater and khakis waiting for me. When I saw him. I could only run to him, hug him and mourn.

"Okay, okay, I am, I'm here" he said, patting my head.

"Is just I can't, I can't take it anymore." I said between sobs.

"Calm down, please, you do not have to say anything if you want, but do not cry." He said, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. "You know I always, hear it right, I'll always be a phone call away for you.

"I know" I said between sobs. And that feeling of drowning still there, but it was becoming reassuring, as if under all the pressure of the sea, had found a place to rest.

"Let's go, we'll have breakfast in the car and then eat something in a restaurant" he said holding my hand with a smile. I was calm down now, so I pull him to me and kissed.

We kissed for a long time, like in the movies, was one of those kisses in which as soon as you feel his lips on yours, you close your eyes, you feel those butterflies in the stomach, you feel that dizziness, you feel you are about to fell off balance, but you have someone to hold you, someone who no matter what will prevent you from falling. While he held me by the waist, I held him by the neck, and our bodies were in perfect sync, and our tongues attacked to each other, causing me a sea of sensations, I felt like I was going to faint, while I was in clouds. We were kissing for a while until we broke up because we feel the stares of people in us.

We left the airport, toward the parking lot, he was hugging me, we walked in silence but I felt calmer, we were one of those couples of young lovers (although he is no so young, hi) in which silence is no miscommunication, his hug was telling me everything I needed to feel safe, to feel calm. We went to a Lincoln Zephyr car he had rented a little early. In a cooler in the car he had blood bags, he gave me one, and offered me a glass, he had emptied his in a glass, and had placed it in a cup holder. I did the same.

"I miss" he said, coming to kiss me when we hit a red traffic light.

"Me, too" I said as I kissed him again.

"What about you wanted to talk, LOVE?" he wonder with that smirk of his, and that accent that melted me.

"Of you and me" I replied "I can no longer shut up, I love you and I need you, but for the moment I can't go with you, I need to know that I can call you from time to time and you're going be there."

I do not answer, I turned to kiss. And then as I was looking as demanding a response.

"I'll always be there for you. And I love you too." he said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" I asked with a smile.

"First we checked in at the hotel, do you prefer one or two rooms, LOVE?" he wondered.

"One is fine, I can't stay, I must return to Mystic Falls soon." I said with a little sadness.

"All right, one it will be, neither can't I" he told me also sadly, but a moment later he had changed the face again showing that smirk of yours; I end up saying. "So we better enjoy our day."

We arrived at the hotel the Ritz-Carlton Buckhead. The most expensive hotel in Atlanta. Typical of him, I thought. He got out of the car without it waiting for the bellboy to open the door, offering his hand to help me down. Maybe I would sound bad if I say it out loud but Tyler had never done that, I always had to open my door and get one.

"Thank you, Klaus." I smiled, taking his hand.

"You are welcome, LOVE" he replied with a smile and a tender kiss.

"Good morning, should I handle the luggage?" the bellboy asked a bit of annoyed because Klaus had not left him my door open.

"Good morning. Handle the luggage and the cooler, without snooping around, and don't pay attention to the glasses. You handle them too." He answered compelling the bellboy.

We approached the front desk to check. While the bellboy closely followed us with our luggage.

"Good morning, welcome to the Ritz-Carlton Buckhead, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"A Ritz-Carlton Suite, two people, please. My name is Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus said to the person in charge at the reception.

"Payment by cash or credit card, Mister Mikaelson?" The lady asked.

"Credit-card, open account, consider signing purchases." He replied handing the credit card to the receptionist.

"O.K. some identification, please."

"Of course, here, LOVE, your identification." Turned to me, waiting for me to take out my license and handed both to the lady.

"Mmm, New Orleans, Louisiana and Mystic Falls, Virginia." She said after a while she came us with a printout "OK fine, firm, here Mister Mikaelson" said pointing to a blank part on the sheet, then back to me "And you Miss Forbes, sign here, that would be it, here your keys." She made a sign to the bellboy to come.

"Please follow me." The bellboy told us. I was impressed, had never stayed in such a luxurious hotel.

We got to our room, it was a huge room, with sweeping views of the city, music area impressive audio system and grand piano! A 42" high-definition flat panel television in living area, a formal dining area with seating for eight? There even was a pool table. Butler's pantry with Viking appliances, separate service entry. Finally we reaches the bedroom suite with a king size bed and with luxury walk-in shower with rain shower head, wall mounted body jets and hand held-sprayer, adjacent soaking tub, and a second full bath and separate powder room.

"Do you want butler service?" The bellboy asked before retiring.

Klaus turned to look at me as if expecting me to answer I do not know what to do, I was really impressed. And if his plan was to impress me, he had succeeded. All this was magnificent I feel like I was in a fairy tale.

"Do we have to decide right now or can do it later?" Klaus finally asked.

"They can do it later, just call the front desk and they would sent one. If you want to go sightseen or recommendations about the shows, do not hesitate to call concierge. Enjoy your stay."

I was dumbfounded, I couldn't utter a word.

He approached and kissed me. "Do we go down to eat something, or do you want to rest?"

"We go down to eat" I replied shyly, being shy, and almost speechless, this is amazing. And they had told me several times that I almost never shut up.

And in the elevator we kissed passionately again, we come to one of the dining rooms, a restaurant called "The Café", they give us the menu, nothing in that menu was less than $ 35.

"The prices are not important just order something"

I decided for Morning Wellness breakfast, he ordered the Buckhead Breakfast. As we eat breakfast we started to talk, well better said, I started to talk about everything and anything important.

"Katherine, had a daughter, Tyler bit her, she had kidnapped Matt. She died, and nobody said anything to Tyler. Oh, and Katherine caused that Tyler, and therefore everyone else got to know what happened in the forest."

"And had they told you bad comments?" he wondered, looking worried.

"No, just Tyler" I said, realizing that none of my friends had made any objection to that I was in love with him.

"Well, then why do not you come with me to New Orleans?" he wondered.

I keep talking without answering his question "Elena and Damon were injected by a mad doctor with a virus that makes vampires feed form vampires, until they kill, but I got the cure. Travelers want to end a curse that keeps them apart, and the other side is falling apart because of Markos the travelers' leader. I think right now I cannot go to New Orleans." I finished saying.

"Mmm I see, well New Orleans is not entirely in calm" he said like trying not to overwhelm me with his problems. Showing me Original English hybrids did what Americans hybrids and Europeans vampires don't know, LISTEN.

We finished breakfast and he told me to go up to the room for a while he would ask where we could go, he said he knew the city but had never visited it in a romantic plan.

He returned to the room.

"Did you bring swimsuit, LOVE?" He asked.

"No, honey" I replied, he smiled. This was the first time I called him like that.

"Let's go to the lobby to buy some, we'll go to an artificial beach called Sun Valley Beach in Powder Springs."

We went to the lobby to buy swimsuits, I bought a beautiful tricolor sequined bikini, yellow, pink and mint. He bought a gray blue, as his eyes, swimsuit. And we went to Sun Valley Beach, a beautiful wooden area surrounding a pool of almost two acres bordered by artificial beach. We relaxed, swam a bit and we even slid down the water slides. We had fun, we kissed and then before returning to the hotel we stopped to eat at a restaurant with chairs outside, relaxing, casual, Atkins Park Restaurant, the food was delicious. When we finished eating. He took my hand and pulled me to the store next door.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Asked laughing.

"We are going shopping" He replied, shrugging his shoulders, "choose something"

"Thanks, but you also will choose something" I replied.

I picked a Cameo Aurora Dress with matching coat, it combined perfect with sandals and pink hat I already had, add some Sun Pocket Tobago in Crystal Pink. He chose a Nudie Thin Finn Dry Dark Grey with a NIcholas K Decker T in granite, in his moccasins looked great. Needless to say that "persuaded" the seller to let us change right there.

"Let's go to the botanical garden and later we'll go to the hotel to shower and get dressed so we can go to a concert or a movie and then to eat dinner. Do you want to call the airline to book tomorrow flights or in the morning?" I wondered.

" Better talk at once, to avoid tomorrow we have to get to the airport and compel the check in person, to get a place on the plane" I laughed.

He laughed too. "Well, yes… Delta Airlines? To confirm a departure from Atlanta, Georgia to Richmond Virginia, What time do you have?" Kiss me while waiting answers. "10:25 a.m. and 12:08 p.m., wait a minute."

"12:08 p.m. is fine with me, so we can have breakfast together" I said him with a sly and seductive look.

"12:08 is ok please open ticket number A05KHK... yes, first class. And another from Atlanta, Georgia to New Orleans, Louisiana... yes... 13:50 will be perfect open ticket number B32ZRS... yes, first class, thank you." He hung up looking a t me with a smile. "Now we go to the botanical garden" he said opening the cars door for me to get up.

The Atlanta Botanical Garden is beautiful an excellent place to walk as a couple, laughing, playing, and chasing each other, surrounded by orchids, lilies and roses. I felt completely freed, I felt like a princess of fairy tales on the arm of her charming prince. And he is wonderful, caring, good listener, and is spontaneous, even he is impulsive. And I can say that with me, Klaus is a totally different person you all know, with me is tender, affectionate, chivalrous, spontaneous (and already said again, well what can I say when I think of him I lost the tracks from time to time), he likes spoil me, well now that I said that I love him, though always with me he was different. Whit him I felt alive, and safe. As Elena said she felt with Damon, with the difference that we did not fight, is it because I have not seen surrounded by his acquaintances? I hope not, I hope I never have anything to reproach him.

"Here, LOVE. I bought you a gift." He said while he hands me a box and gave me a kiss.

I looked surprised, as I pulled the bow away the box and have to find a Brie Lewis Design bracelet in coral. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"A trinket" he said.

I couldn't help adding with a small chuckle. "At least this is not stolen." He laughed too. He was realizing that with me it didn't matter the monetary value of the gift. But were the small details like this or his drawing which I appreciated more. Not that I didn't like the fancy surrounding me, I loved that, I just don't like him to feel that he could buy my company or my affection.

We returned to the hotel, between kisses, cuddles and canoodling. Back in the room begin to shed our clothes, as we kissed passionately, our joined mouths, charge me to the bed, started kissing, lips, neck, breasts, pausing slightly to nibble between small growls, and moans. He called my name, and I whispered "I love you" several times, I did the same calling his name between sighs and also told him that I love him. He kept nibbling my breasts, then turn back to my mouth as his fingers touched my vagina, and I was completely wet in excitement, I use my vampire strength and put me on top, causing him to penetrate me, at the pace I wanted. I pull him to sit down and reach the climax embraced in this position. We continue to make love until exhaustion overcame us and we fell asleep and is that he's a real beast under the sheets.

The next morning we woke up, we ordered room service breakfast. A delicious breakfast, then we leave for some time to take a walk at downtown. The time to say goodbye was soon. We got to the airport. We were in total silence. Until finally he decided to break it.

"I guess this is not goodbye, it's a see you soon, right?" Told me as he took my hand in his.

"Yes, see you soon, LOVE." I replied. Releasing my hands to hug him. And I began to mourn. Said, the squeaky neurotic in me rose to the surface. I couldn't stand anymore, didn't want to go, didn't want to return to Mystic Falls, but I had to. And I confessed. - I shred your drawing! - I sobbed.

"Calm down, LOVE." He said stroking my hair. "Do not worry, I'll do another one for you, and a painting for your birthday. I can send a birthday gift, right?" He asked as his lips barely touched mines and this really calm me.

I started to kiss him, I did not want to be separated from him. "I LOVE YOU" I said.

"Promise you'll stay in touch." He told me, sadness in his eyes.

"And you now ... you'll promise me, you always, hear me with attention, always, even though we are separated by distance, we will be together by heart, that you never gonna let me go, you will always be a call away for me, O.K." I said trying not to mourn.

He just nodded, and kissed me. "You have to board a plane. See you soon. LOVE, I LOVE YOU too" told me with glazed eyes.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go_.


End file.
